Belle French: The Drabble Series
by Jasque
Summary: When Belle French finally found a new job, she plans on sticking to it, but she wasn't prepared for the 'wonderful' managerial skills of her bosses and the stupidity of the company. A collection of 100-word drabbles on the people and office life surrounding one woman named Belle French.
1. 001 – The Email

Belle French hates surprises. Surprises often mean her heart cartwheels in her throat and her stomach does the jig, leading to stumbling over words and losing motor coordination. The last thing she wants is to act like a buffoon in front of others, but she is alone in her apartment and three months of unemployment has left her wallowing in self-pity. Thus, when she sees the email subject 'INTERVIEW: BELLE FRENCH, ASSET COORDINATOR', she welcomes those detested responses with open arms, even if she nearly tumbles down the stairs with her laptop. Gaining her balance, she opens the much-anticipated email.


	2. 002 – The Interview (Part I)

Marble floor and tight security greet Belle as she enters the building that houses Cusco Energy. She finds them rather impressive, a far cry from her previous workplace. With the access card provided by the building receptionist, Belle waltzes through an optical turnstile, barely noticing its small, blue screen that says 'Proceed to Elevator E'. Awestruck by the advanced technology, Belle's eyes roam the polished elevator lobby like a child in a candy shop. At the sound of a chime somewhere from her left, she hurriedly walks into the elevator, failing to notice the large letter 'F' gleaming above it.


	3. 003 – The Interview (Part II)

Graham Humbert looks nothing like what Belle imagines. His surname gives the impression of an old man with gold-rimmed glasses. Instead of an old man, a chiselled model look-alike greets her. What a pleasant surprise. With introductions out of the way, Mr. Humbert asks about her work experiences. Belle lists down her past employment, each lasting less than two years. Noticing the flicker of worry crossing his face, she does her best to ease his concerns. As the interview progresses, Belle congratulates herself when Mr. Humbert displays an interest in hiring her before ending the interview. The waiting game commences.


	4. 004 – A Step Nearer

"I charmed the interviewer, but it has been two weeks since the interview."

"I'm sure you'll get that job, darling."

"That's what you said about my other interviews, dad."

"This time I'm certain, Belle. I have a strong gut feeling—"

"Are you sure that's not your gastric talking? I know you're not following the doctor's instructions."

"Ugh, Belle—"

"DAD!"

"What?"

"Cusco Energy just emailed me; I passed for a second level interview!"

"My gut was right!"

"Oh fine. I'm going to hang up now, dad. I love you and take better care of yourself."

"I love you, too."


	5. 005 – More Interviews (Part I)

"...and what do you know of macros and VBA?" It has been thirty minutes into the second interview and Belle French can feel her hiring chances swiftly dwindling with each question asked. This time, her interviewer is Graham's manager, a severe-looking man called George Spencer.

"I have basic Excel knowledge, but I do know C++ and I'm confident I can pick them up with ease." The manager's strained smile makes Belle wishes she could bodily harm the man in the monitor before shoving something sharp and hot down his throat. No words can describe her abhorrence for video conference call.


	6. 006 – More Interviews (Part II)

After a round of behavioural questions, the interview finally ends. Graham is jotting down something in his notebook, looking less pleased compared to an hour ago.

"George, what are your thoughts on placing her in other positions? Belle's attention to details is an integral part of our work, and she has good communication skills. Maybe we can place her in Blue's team. She needs all the help she can get."

"I'll talk to Blue. Thank you, Miss French, for your time."

Once the call is disconnected, Graham reassures Belle of her chances, but she can only manage a tight smile.


	7. 007 – A Pleasant Surprise (Part I)

The days following Belle's second interview are filled with misery. Her housemate, Ariel, back from her year-end holiday, desperately tries to cheer her up.

"That other company you mentioned, they are willing to take you on. Why not go for them?" Ariel asks.

"They want me to work on a 12-hour shift," Belle whines into her pillow, "I'm not an owl!"

"And this Cusco is the better choice because..." pipes up a male Scottish brogue.

"Wallace, you're back!" Belle hastily stands from her fetal position on the floor before barrelling towards the man leaning lazily against the living room's doorframe.


	8. 008 – A Pleasant Surprise (Part II)

"I'll work 9 hours a day from Monday to Thursday and 4 hours on Fridays."

"I can see why you're so set on Cusco."

"The pay isn't high, but the benefits make up for it, and it is a permanent position unlike my previous jobs."

The three housemates talk well into the night. Ariel tells of her travels and the surprise visit to her high-school sweetheart, Eric, while Wallace enjoyed a quiet vacation with his son, Baden, before sending him back to his ex-wife. When the bell chimes at midnight, everyone wishes the other a better and prosperous new year.


	9. 009 – Last Interview

"Final question, how much is your asking salary?"

"5,500 and it is negotiable."

"Great! I'll contact you soon. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Do I have to go through another round with Mr. Spencer? I mean, I had an interview with him, so I was wondering if I still need one for this position?"

"You don't have to. It'll just be repetitive. I'll talk to him, but I suspect you don't need one. Anyway, thank you, Belle, for your time."

"Oh, no, I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"No problem. Have a good day!"

"You too!"


	10. 010 – The Offer

"Yes. The 20th is good!"

Belle mumbles out a 'thank you' before turning to the man lazing on the sofa. He is holding up a book, but its upside down state tells her exactly what he's doing.

"Wallace, I got the job!" she launches herself on said man.

Wallace muffles a reply into her hair, but before he's able to return her hug she jumps to her feet and mouthed an apology when her phone rings.

Sinking further into the couch, he runs a hand into his hair, vainly trying to block the feel of Belle deliciously stretched over him.


	11. 011 – First Day

She dislikes staying in a confined space with unknown individuals, and for God's sake one of them is supposed to be her colleague! Although she abhors small talk, she has a deep-rooted hatred when it comes to smartphones. Not that she doesn't own one, she simply detests how technology stifles real-life interactions. Thus, she tries to strike up a conversation that quickly settles into an uncomfortable silence.

Belle sighs with relief when Rozi from HR department pops her head into the room. She hands them documents and provides directions to a clinic in the opposite building for their medical checkup.


	12. 012 – The Team

Belle expected Graham to manage a team of fifteen, not four. A blonde and a dark-haired women introduce themselves as Emma and Mary-Margaret. They are the software team while Geppetto, a middle-aged man, is the queue manager. Belle wonders what a queue manager does. David, a friendly-looking man, is the administrator of Emerald2.5.

Once the formal introductions are over and done with, everyone goes back to their workstations. The sounds of click-clacking of the keyboards fill the quiet office. Belle turns to her colleague, Mulan, and she gets the distinct impression that she's not impressed with the grave workplace, too.


	13. 013 – Back Home

"How did your first day of work go?"

"If you like staring into nothingness, then it was a day well spent."

The sound of someone snorting into their glass greets her ears. A red-haired woman peeks out from the kitchen, a huge smile plastered on the owner's face.

"You did not expect to start working on your first day," says Ariel. "Did you?" Her incredulous eyes are as big as saucers when Belle blushes.

"Oh God, you did!"

"Oh shush!"

Peals of laughter soon fill the tiny apartment, startling the haggard man splayed in an undignified manner on the couch.


	14. 014 – Second Day

The clock shows 7 a.m. and Belle is surprised to find her part of the office dark and quiet. The help desk team is the only presence in the eerie and severe office, talking in hushed tones with one another.

Taking her seat, Belle turns on her computer. Her eyes dart alternately between her machine and her watch. She grumbles at the length of time it takes to load.

Opening her Outlook, she smiles as she reads Blue's email. Finally, something to do!

A smile creeps on her face as the entrance doors open to reveal a very sleepy Mulan.


	15. 015 – A Call and A Headache

The one-hour call with Blue provides Belle with more insight to her job although she's still hazy on the processes and scope of her position. Jumping into this part of the IT world without any knowledge is proving to be rather daunting. All she knows is she's responsible for the hardware assets of the company—Blue mentions about trackable and untrackable assets... whatever the hell they are. Invoices, lease schedules, and end of lease are part of her daily tasks. Just thinking exactly how one validates an invoice makes her head throb. She wonders if she made the right choice.


	16. 016 – Lunch Break, Finally!

"Where did you work before coming here?"

"At SimeTronics... not far from here. Before that it was ExCo."

"Never heard of SimeTronics, but I know ExCo is just a few blocks down."

The conversation quickly dwindles as their food arrives.

Emma and Mary-Margaret invited Belle to join for lunch. She quickly accepted thinking it was just the three of them. Thus, it came as a surprise to find five people from the finance department sitting next to her. Apparently, it was a pre-planned group lunch.

Belle subtly hides her uneasiness with a large crowd as the conversation picks up again.


End file.
